Nouvelle vie
by Soph28
Summary: Après le combat du geai moqueur, Katniss fait sa vie avec Peeta. Quelle est la nouvelle routine de la jeune femme après les reconstructions de son district d'origine, bercé par le souvenir des victimes ?


**_Disclam' : Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon Buttercup serait violet et la chève Lady verte pomme pour mettre un peu de couleur dans le district Douze_**

* * *

La journée avait été fraîche dans le district Douze. Le matin, Katniss avait trouvé ses enfants à se disputer devant la télévision pour savoir qui était le meilleur présentateur télévision, et donc du meilleur programme. Leur mère soupira en repensant au temps où à leur âge, il n'y avait que des publicités de propagande qui passaient en boucle entre deux reportages ou fausses informations inventés par le Capitole. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ces faux reportages sur le district Treize avec ce geai moqueur en haut à droite. Ce district soi-disant détruit par le Capitole qui a mené la Rébellion, dirigée par cette Coin qui ne valait pas mieux que Snow.

Quand ils furent partis à l'école, elle s'habilla plus chaudement pour faire un tour dans le district. Peeta ne lui demandait même plus où elle allait. Katniss quittait le Village des vainqueurs, passait par la grande place et s'arrêtait devant le palais de justice entièrement rénové. A l'époque, les pierres n'étaient pas aussi bien taillée. La peinture s'effritait tellement qu'il ne restait plus que des tâches minuscules sur les façades. Bien sûr les jours de Moisson, elles étaient cachées par des drapeaux rouges portant le sceau du Capitole. Aujourd'hui, la grande porte refaite d'un beau bois foncé est ornée d'une grande plaque dorée où une prière est adressée à toutes les victimes de la guerre. Celle attribuée aux victimes des Hunger Games se trouvent près de l'école pour rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, et qu'ils sont condamnés à le rester pour l'éternité dans les souvenirs et vidéos.

L'ancien geai moqueur s'arrêtait toujours en plein centre de cette place, comme un rituel. C'était plus un hommage qu'elle voulait faire. Elle pensait à son amie Madge qui était morte durant le bombardement de ce district pendant que l'arène des troisièmes jeux d'Expation se faisait détruire. La jolie fille du maire que peu de monde aimait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était la seule enfant du district à ne jamais avoir connu la faim. Katniss l'avait considérée comme son unique amie pendant très longtemps et l'a remerciait jours après jours pour lui avoir donné cette broche ornée du geai moqueur. Broche qui lui venait de sa tante, Maysilee Donner, elle-même morte dans les Hunger Games. Le hasard a fait qu'elle était morte dans une Expiation, dont la suivante marqua un tournant décisif dans la révolte.

Comme la plaque adressait une pensée à toutes les victimes de la guerre, elle repensait toujours à Finnick, Mags, cette droguée du district Six qui n'avait pas hésité à mourir pour sauver Peeta dans l'arène, Wiress, Cinna et tant d'autres, morts pour mener les amants maudits au cœur de la Révolte. Ils n'étaient pas morts en vain. Katniss et Peeta s'étaient promis de vivre le plus longtemps possible pour que ces personnes sacrifiées soient fiers.

Quand elle quittait la place, Katniss se rendait dans la forêt. Le grillage était toujours là mais ce n'était plus pour confiner les habitants. C'était uniquement pour les protéger des loups. Mais comme elle était Katniss, l'héroïne de guerre bien qu'elle ait tué Coin, elle avait droit à quelques privilèges de son choix. Elle avait demandé à pouvoir aller dans la forêt quand elle le souhaitait. On avait donc installé une sorte de porte que elle seule pouvait ouvrir grâce à une clé et passer du Pré à la forêt en un clin d'œil. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de pouvoir y accéder sans le moindre problème alors qu'avant elle devait passer entre les fils de barbelés tordus pour chasser pour se nourrir un minimum.

Elle était allée au lac en une demi-heure. Elle était entrée dans la petite maison en béton, y était restée au moins une bonne heure en songeant à l'espoir qu'avait nourrit Twill et Bonnie de rejoindre le district Treize pour échappé à l'horreur et la violence dans leur district. Katniss se releva et partit se promener dans la forêt. Elle avait toujours son arc sur elle pour y chasser du gibier. Elle aimait bien ce goût qui était propre aux animaux de la forêt. Elle les cuisinait le soir avec Peeta.

Ce soir-là, elle avait ramener un écureuil bien dodu et un petit lapin après être allée chercher ses enfants à l'école. Bien qu'ils soient en âge de rentrer tous seuls, Katniss et Peeta avaient nourrit une peur incurable qu'ils soient emmenés de force pour les lâcher dans l'arène ou qu'on les torturent pour obtenir des informations quelconques. Cela leur permettait aussi de se recueillir près de cette plaque installée en mémoire des enfants envoyés à la mort pour les Jeux de la Faim. Ici, ils pouvaient non seulement penser aux enfants morts de leur district, mais aussi à Rue, Tresh, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, la Renarde et tous ceux qui sont morts durant leurs premiers Jeux. S'ils étaient encore vivants, jamais la paix ce serait de nouveau installé. La rébellion n'aurait sans doute jamais éclaté.

Donc ce soir-là, leur fils avait raconté ce qu'il avait apprit à l'école au sujet de l'ancien temps. Il aimait beaucoup poser des questions à ses parents qui étaient les acteurs principaux de cette révolution. Cependant il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne devait plus en parler. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas forcément bons à se rappeler et cela les hanteraient toute leur vie. Les deux enfants de ces héros entendaient parfois leur mère crier de terreur la nuit ou bien voyait leur père qui se demandaient parfois si tout ceci était réel. Dans ces moments-là, il fallait les laisser entre eux.

La nuit tomba et Katniss posa enfin sa tête sur son oreiller. Ses journées, parfois peut-être monotones lui plaisaient. Elles étaient simples et elle voyait vraiment ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, ce pourquoi elle avait souffert et ce pourquoi tant de personnes sont mortes en nourrissant l'espoir qu'un monde meilleur puisse un jour s'offrir aux futures générations. 

* * *

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review, ça ne prend que 30 secondes :_**


End file.
